


Thanatos

by hakuwei



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, IM FINALLY POETIC, IT ACTUALLy rh YME S, basically shinah reminiscing while in a forest, cry I NG, in some parts anyways, should give you a peaceful yet sad feeling, thanatos btw is the personification of deaTH HINTHINTITNHTNT crying more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuwei/pseuds/hakuwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ Deluging his hands with the cooling waters<br/>he let his palms drip along his constricting guise,<br/>observing the way the drops trickled down his cheeks and parting lips,<br/>the way it descended past his chin and<br/>drifted along the tendons of his neck,</p><p>                     and unified with the river from which it had sundered. ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanatos

In a forest of rain  
was hidden a boy, yet a man,  
who lie safe in the steeps of a cave  
from water and his weariness.

 _( But in time did sweat from training evaporate,_  
_and lethargy died,_  
_and the sky's tears ceased,_  
_and the remnants of it all was pain,_  
_a hurting he originally tried to rid of. )_

  
The last of the sun shone through the interstices of the forest canopy onto the warriors dampened mask of glistering dew,  
his guise coruscating like that of scales a dragon should have had.

He stepped from the cavern into the world.  
  
        The petrichor was familiar.  
  
                             As was the vespertine sun.  
  
_( For that hour when death came to Ao,_  
_his body lay upon prairies,_  
_and the evening star was yet scintillating._  
  
_That night it was raining._  
  
_And when death came to villagers by dragon’s eyes,_  
_the seeping waters on the ground had a scent peculiarly tantalizing. )_

His sword,  
    its grip he grips,  
      and his companion of a creature he caresses with a single fingertip,  
        grazing her fur with loving acknowledgment.

Nature was what he was accustomed to,  
                    an environment he understood;  
    it was a simple place,  
         an ecosystem that thrived  
                     on critter to beast and beast to critter,  
       and from this system and earth he stood upon was he brought into the world.

Sight from behind the mask was clouded and dark,  
    but the placid river nearby he sensed,  
                                           for nature and Seiryuu were one.

     ( He was the moonlight after all. )

 

When he meanders his way to the waters,  
     his feet leave a trail for every animal to follow,  
         for every animal to observe and contemplate.

They watched as he sat along the sinking edge.  
  
         Deluging his hands with the cooling waters  
               he let his palms drip along his constricting guise,  
    observing the way the drops trickled down his cheeks and parting lips,  
the way it descended past his chin and  
         drifted along the tendons of his neck,

                     and unified with the river from which it had sundered.

It had been long since he unveiled the veil that blinded him.  
    

         To let the waters touch his forehead,  
to observe the way water droplets kissed his eyelids,       
                                 stung his eyes,

                                      he forgot what it was like,  
    if he ever knew.

( _If she and her companions he called his companions_  
_kept him company,_  
_was blinding darkness_  
_relevant?_ )

They were not here now. 

     So the boy dug into the crevices of his mask,  
         and from beneath it he tossed it to the side;the humid air blasted his bare skin,  
        and he inhaled as if he had not breathed in awhile.

His eyes,  
    they remain shut out of fear,  
                but,  
                             O,  
        how he indulged the way water drowns his eyes.  
  
              When the games of a boy are at its end,  
      he hovers the river below him,  
                      and for a moment,  
   _he swears_ ,  
                             he would memorize the face of a man,  
            of his own.

It had been too long since he had seen himself.

  
From the depths of the river, death reflected him.

               The look in his eyes that he gave never left him.


End file.
